Distraction - vf
by whatwouldstellado
Summary: Stella a désespérément besoin d'une distraction. Qui la lui offrira ? Tanya Reed Smith dont le feu couve ? Le jeune Tom Anderson ? Jim Burns qui n'a pas perdu espoir ? Il y a aussi Matt Eastwood qui est... Matt Eastwood ! Et bien sûr, Paul Spector... (traduction de la fic d'Arlesanna)
1. Chapter 1

**Stella a désespérément besoin d'une distraction. Qui la lui offrira ?**

**Tanya Reed Smith dont le feu couve ? Le jeune Tom Anderson ? Jim Burns qui ne perd pas espoir ? Il y aussi Matt Eastwood qui est... Matt Eastwood ! Et enfin, bien sûr, Paul Spector...**

Note de l'auteur (Arlesanna) : J'essaie de suivre la chaîne des événements de la série, et OMG comment vais-je inclure son p***** d'«accident» avec Tom - beau gosse - Anderson dans tout ça ... (jelevoismêmepas, mercichèreStella, mercicherAlan, wtfcommentatellepuduperàlafoisReedetEastwood, c'estforcémentunaccident, j'ailatrouilled'écrirelechapitre7 !)

Note de la traductrice : Un très grand merci à Arlesanna qui m'a autorisé à traduire sa fanfic en français. L'original en VO est ici, sur , sous le même nom !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**24 heures plus tard.**

Stella était assise au bar de l'hôtel. Même table. Sirotant le même whisky. Mais _elle_ était différente.

Tous les événements de la journée précédente tournaient en boucle dans sa tête - la police dans sa chambre, Dani et son air effrayé, Eastwood gérant les choses, elle essayant de garder son calme alors qu'ils fouillaient sa chambre, ses vêtements, ses sous-vêtements, alors qu'ils prenaient connaissance de son journal, et passaient au peigne fin la pièce pour trouver des empreintes et des traces d'ADN.

On lui avait proposé d'aller ailleurs, mais elle n'en était pas à ce point. Ils avaient donc mis en place une surveillance 24 heures sur 24 autour de sa chambre et installé un garde dans la chambre en face de l'autre côté du couloir.

"Finis les coups-d'un-soir pour moi" fut la première pensée de la journée qui fit sourire Stella. C'était sûrement inapproprié de penser ça à cet instant, mais ça brisa la vague de terreur qui la submergeait et la malmenait sans relâche depuis qu'elle avait lu l'annotation du tueur dans son journal.

Stella but une gorgée de whisky et jeta un œil à son téléphone - aucun message. Cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait eu aucune nouvelle évolution aujourd'hui. Comme elle levait les yeux, elle rencontra ceux, très inquiets, de Reed Smith.

\- Ça t'ennuie si je m'assois ? demanda prudemment Reed.

Stella accepta d'un mouvement de tête et Reed prit place à la table. La détective fit un signe au serveur et Reed ressentit un fort sentiment de déjà vu. La situation était exactement la même qu'hier, jusque dans la tenue que Stella portait. Celle-ci remarqua que Reed l'étudiait de haut en bas et expliqua au passage :

\- Toute ma chambre est maintenant considérée comme une preuve, ils ont confisqué mes vêtements. Un whisky single malt, deux en fait s'il vous plaît, commanda-t-elle au serveur sans changer de ton.

\- Je prendrai juste un coca, merci.

Reed savait qu'elle ne devait pas boire d'alcool, elle devait encore conduire pour rentrer chez elle.

Elle se sentait triste et en colère. Elle imaginait ce que Stella devait traverser surtout depuis qu'elle savait comment elle protégeait son intimité. Elle tenta de la réconforter :

\- On peut prendre ma moto et aller faire du shopping ? Peut-être que tu aimerais t'aérer l'esprit loin de ... tout ça.

\- Bien sûr. Je te laisse imaginer les titres :"Le commissaire Gibson refait sa garde robe chez Prada tandis que le tueur en série choisit sa prochaine victime ", rit Stella.

\- Tu peux toujours garder le casque. Reed n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et fut récompensée par un vrai sourire de Stella.

La détective était épuisée. C'est visible. Reed reprit.

\- J'ai parlé à Dani, elle m'a tout raconté. Je suis désolée pour hier ...

\- Ce n'est rien, interrompit Stella, mais Tanya poursuivit.

\- Ça a dû être dur de se retrouver seule quand tu as découvert que quelqu'un avait pénétré chez toi. J'aurais voulu être là avec toi...- Stella la regarda amusée, en haussant ses sourcils. -... comme une amie, conclut Reed effrontément.

\- Voila. Une amie.

Stella sourit en elle-même et but une gorgée de whisky.

Reed pouvait parfaitement percevoir le non-dit, elle savait que Stella retenait quelque chose.

A nouveau Stella ne dit plus rien, sauf que cette fois on aurait dit qu'elle voulait partager quelque chose, à charge pour Reed de venir avec la bonne question.

Au lieu de quoi, Reed attaqua avec un bien faible :

\- Stella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle se sentait stupide de demander cela sachant qu'à peu près tout allait de travers en ce moment. Mais elle se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre à sortir.

\- Tu peux garder un secret ?

A la réponse de Stella, Reed sut immédiatement qu'il y avait en effet bien plus que cela.

\- Tout dépend du secret.

Reed baissa la voix comme l'avait fait Stella.

\- Il était encore dans la chambre quand je suis arrivée, du moins c'est ce que je crois.

Stella nota l'expression choquée de Reed et continua :

\- Ce n'est pas dans le rapport officiel, mais il était là caché dans la penderie.

Stella termina son verre d'une grande gorgée.

\- Mon dieu! Tu as pu le voir ?

\- Non, je suis allée un moment dans la salle de bain et il en a profité pour partir. C'est seulement un peu plus tard, quand j'ai ouvert mon ordinateur que j'ai remarqué qu'il avait changé le fond d'écran. Et puis j'ai trouvé le journal. Et son petit mot...

\- Oh, compatit Reed. Elle réalisa soudain ce que la présence de Spector impliquait et répéta sur un tout autre ton : Oh...

\- Quoi ?

\- Il aurait pu te blesser. Et... si nous étions montées ensemble, il aurait pu nous voir ... Oh mon Dieu, Reed couvrit sa bouche avec sa main, frappée par l'image surgissant dans sa tête.

Stella arborait à nouveau un sourire en coin. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne la rassure finalement en riant:

\- Non, il n'aurait pas pu.

\- C'est à dire ?

Stella marqua un temps, puis continua tranquillement :

\- Environ 5 minutes après que je sois entrée, on a frappé à la porte. C'était Jim. Il était ivre. Il m'a fait des avances. Je lui ai dit non. Il a essayé ...

\- Quoi ?! Reed était abasourdie d'entendre tout cela. Ce n'était pas dans le rapport officiel !

\- Je sais. Il a essayé de me forcer et je l'ai frappé au nez. Il saignait. C'est pour ça que ... nous sommes allés dans la salle de bain. Je suppose que c'est là que Spector a quitté la chambre.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as dit à personne ? Jim a essayé d'abuser de toi ?

\- Ça n'était pas si grave. Je m'en suis occupé.

\- Stella !

Elle l'arrêta d'un regard glacial, sans même lui répondre.

Reed avait des milliers de choses en tête, de choses qu'elle aurait voulu dire. Mais au final, tout ce qui sortit fut :

\- J'ai besoin d'une vraie boisson !

\- Et moi, je peux en supporter une deuxième.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Elles burent sans parler, toutes les deux absorbées dans leurs pensées. Reed fut la première à briser le silence.

\- En fait, tu n'as rien dit parce que tu voulais protéger Jim.

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une affirmation.

\- Ça ne change rien.

\- Signaler que Spector avait écrit dans ton journal ne changeait rien non plus, et pourtant tu l'as fait. Tu as accepté que ta vie privée devienne le dernier best-seller du mois sans essayer de te protéger toi...

\- En fait, j'ai failli ne pas le dire, admit Stella avec un soupir. Mais Spector pourrait utiliser certaines des choses que j'ai écrites contre moi, contre l'enquête. Il y a des questions à prendre en compte qui sont plus importantes que ma vie privée.

\- Comme attraper un tueur.

\- Quelque chose comme ça, sourit Stella avec ironie.

Il y eut un silence. Reed reprit sur un ton plus espiègle :

\- Ceci étant, entre nous, voir Eastwood lire la note dans laquelle tu l'as appelé le «puant connard misogyne " n'avait pas de prix.

\- Ravie que ça t'aie plu.

Le ton était joueur, à peine provoquant. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, soudain plus tendus.

Mais le téléphone de Stella sonna, anéantissant l'instant. Tout comme la veille, une fois de plus.

\- Gibson ... Fantastique ... Merci Dani. - Stella raccrocha - On dirait qu'ils ont fini et que je peux enfin récupérer ma chambre et mes vêtements.

\- Tu vas y retourner ? Y dormir ? Reed se rendit compte que le ton de sa voix était un peu trop inquiet, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Elle est sous surveillance maintenant et il y a deux agents de police dans la chambre d'en face qui observent le couloir en permanence. A moins qu'il ne soit Spiderman, je suis en sécurité.

\- Et qui te dit que ce connard ne peut pas escalader les murs ? Il est plein de surprises.

\- Il l'est, mais moi aussi.

Stella eut un sourire équivoque et Reed lui sourit à son tour :

\- J'avais remarqué... Elle hésita. Tu m'as surprise la nuit dernière.

\- Bonne surprise ?

Reed prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre:

\- Bonne surprise.

Elle termina son verre et parvint à sourire un peu maladroitement.

\- Tant mieux. J'ai cru que j'avais peut-être fait une erreur après que tu... comment dire... m'aies plantée, taquina Stella d'humeur mutine.

\- Je suis presque revenue, en fait, avoua Tanya d'une voix très basse.

Un silence.

\- Ça aurait pu être drôle tous les quatre, dans cette petite chambre, déclara tranquillement Stella en toisant Reed droit dans les yeux.

Quelques secondes... et elles éclatèrent de rire.

Elles mirent un certain temps à retrouver leurs esprits. La tension et l'anxiété des semaines précédentes, tout ça se dissolvait lentement.

\- Merci, j'en avais besoin, dit Stella, encore un peu à bout de souffle. Je pense que je devrais monter. Pour être honnête, je suis épuisée.

\- Tu dois vraiment l'être pour le dire. Tu veux un peu de compagnie ? demanda innocemment Tanya.

Stella lui offrit un visage amusé et un sourcil de travers.

\- Tu n'as pas grandi à... qu'est-ce que c'était ? Croydon ?

\- OK. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Je me suis juste dégonflée, admit Reed, le rouge aux joues.

\- C'était aussi mon impression.

Stella fixait intensément Reed et elle se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise sous son examen.

\- Peu importe, je devrais y aller, éluda Tanya.

Elle refoulait à nouveau ses sensations, comme la veille, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se rapprochait de la détective énigmatique.

\- Tu devrais probablement...

Stella fit un signe au serveur pour obtenir l'addition. Mais Reed ne se levait toujours pas.

Elles échangèrent un long regard. Stella semblait détendue maintenant, en bien meilleure forme qu'une demi-heure auparavant lorsque la légiste l'avait trouvée ici à boire seule.

Elle se sentit fière d'être à l'origine de cette amélioration.

\- En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de partir, admit-elle tranquillement.

Stella l'étudia pendant un moment, avant de détourner les yeux.

\- Tu n'y es pas vraiment obligée, répondit-elle.

Reed leva lentement sa main, et suivit le contour du visage de Stella. Elle effleura la peau de porcelaine de sa joue et s'enhardit à l'attirer plus près pour chuchoter à son oreille :

\- Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas remarqué comment tu as esquivé ma question sur Jim.

Elle s'écarta légèrement de la détective, la regardant bien en face :

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Après qu'il ait essayé de te faire du mal ?

\- Tu as d'autres questions intrusives ? demanda Stella d'un air impénétrable, plissant les yeux en fixant Reed.

\- Oui ? tenta cette dernière.

Son « oui » résonnait plus comme une question qu'une affirmation.

\- Je vois. Tu as l'habitude des gens qui ne te cachent rien. De préférence, ceux qui sont froids et nus dans ta morgue.

\- Ça ne sert à rien d'être brutale. J'ai aussi des relations avec des personnes réelles, tu te rappelles ? Deux enfants. Il faut croire que je dois avoir quelques aptitudes en relations humaines !

\- Alors tu devrais savoir que les gens préfèrent que certaines choses restent privées.

\- Très bien. Reed finit son verre. J'arrête les indiscrétions.

\- Non, ne le fais pas - Stella sourit et se leva - D'une certaine façon..., j'apprécie assez ça.

Reed la regarda, légèrement en colère.

\- Je vois. Et ça te plaît de me mettre des vents ?

\- Pour autant que je m'en souvienne, C'est ta prérogative.

Un sourire sensuel flottait sur les lèvres de Stella et c'est à ce moment que Tanya sut qu'elle avait perdu la partie. Stella la gratifia d'un autre petit sourire et partit en direction des ascenseurs.

Reed hésita un court instant puis la suivit, quelques pas derrière.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à mon lecteur-visiteur pour son commentaire encourageant. Il est vrai que The Fall reste assez confidentiel pour le public francophone. C'est donc agréable de savoir qu'il y a quelques lecteurs ;-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Reed observa Stella. Elle était en train d'attendre l'ascenseur et la sensation de déjà vu déferla de nouveau sur Tanya. Elle était sur le point de rejoindre la détective blonde, lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et que Matt Eastwood en sortit. Reed l'étudia à son tour tandis qu'il échangeait avec Stella. Ils parlaient doucement et elle sut immédiatement qu'elle devait prendre la tangente.

"Raté pour ce soir, autant te faire à cette idée", se dit-elle, en faisant demi-tour et en quittant discrètement les lieux, avant que quelqu'un de la police ne puisse la remarquer.

Stella attendait l'ascenseur. Elle était épuisée moralement et physiquement et elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : s'affaler sur son lit, se débarrasser de ses chaussures et dormir tout son saoul pendant - de préférence - plus de quatre heures de suite.

Les battants s'ouvrirent et elle se retrouva face à Matt Eastwood qui affichait une mine sombre.

\- Vous avez vu la vidéo de surveillance de l'hôtel ? demanda-t-il en guise de salutation.

\- Pas encore, pourquoi ?

Stella sentit une nouvelle vague de peur s'emparer d'elle. Et elle savait déjà pourquoi.

\- Il était là. Le tueur. Il était dans la pièce avec vous. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire avec vous et Jim Burns ?

Matt Eastwood la fixait intensément.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là au fait ? Reprit-il en essayant de déchiffrer l'expression de son visage comme s'il pouvait la mettre à jour aussi simplement.

\- Jim est juste passé. Et comme vous devez le voir, je suis vraiment fatiguée, donc si ça ne vous dérange pas ...

Stella passa devant lui et appuya de nouveau sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

\- Vraiment ? Et bien sûr vous pouvez m'expliquer la serviette et le tissu ensanglantés trouvés dans la salle de bain ? Bordel ! S'agaça-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ?

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Stella le dépassa sans un mot et entra dans la cabine. Matt glissa un pied sur le seuil pour lui demander d'un ton plus doux :

\- Ce que je voulais dire c'est : est-ce que vous allez bien, Stella ?

\- Je vais bien.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent.

Matt Eastwood prit une profonde inspiration. Et réalisa qu'il avait retenu son souffle pendant tout l'échange.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Stella était seule dans la chambre d'hôtel.

Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, les rideaux se soulevaient avec l'air froid de l'automne. Elle était attachée à son lit, encore toute habillée, son chemisier de soie froid contre sa peau. Et la terreur la submergeait, alors qu'une silhouette sombre s'approchait de son lit.

Un rayon de lune frappa son visage et elle vit que c'était Jim.

"Tu as voulu me piéger et tu dois payer" menaça-t-il d'une voix calme et sinistre en avançant vers elle. Stella essaya de s'échapper, mais les liens étaient serrés et blessaient ses poignets alors qu'elle tentait de se libérer. Elle tenta de crier, mais aucun son ne quitta ses lèvres.

Il était proche maintenant, debout près d'elle, la regardant avec les yeux de James Olsen.

James Olsen qui enchaînait, un étrange sourire en coin : " Tu as voulu me piéger et tu dois payer".

Stella paniqua quand il grimpa sur elle, la recouvrant de tout son corps. Elle eut des hauts le cœur en sentant ce poids indésirable qui la clouait au lit.

Et maintenant, ils étaient face à face, leurs nez se touchant presque et c'était Paul Spector, dont elle sentait le souffle sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il refermait ses mains autour de son cou :

« Tu as voulu me piéger et tu dois payer »

Et là, enfin, elle réussit à crier.

.

.

Une violente secousse traversa Stella. Elle se réveilla en hurlant, cherchant désespérément de l'air.

Encore étourdie, elle alluma la lampe et fouilla sa table de nuit pour attraper son journal. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas là. C'est juste à ce moment que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

Stella laissa échapper un autre hoquet, peinant à sortir de son cauchemar qui prenait maintenant la forme familière d'un détective, se précipitant dans sa chambre avec une arme à feu.

\- Bordel, Eastwood... ?!

Elle essaya de retrouver un ton plus calme, mais elle était en colère et encore à bout de souffle.

Eastwood fit le tour de la chambre, puis baissa lentement son revolver.

\- Vous avez crié, répondit-il nonchalamment, en rengainant l'arme.

\- Vous fliquez ma chambre ?!

Elle prenait brutalement conscience de la situation et ça ne l'enchantait franchement pas.

\- Il était ici, Stella. Cela signifie que vous êtes en train de vous rapprocher de lui.

Matt ferma la porte et revint dans la pièce. Il remarqua une bouteille de scotch sur la table, servit un verre et le tendit à Stella.

Elle le prit. Ses doigts tremblaient toujours légèrement. Stella savait qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer alors qu'il continuait tranquillement :

\- Il sait que vous voulez le piéger et il devient agressif. Je ... Nous devons vous protéger.

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Stella lorsqu'elle l'entendit prononcer exactement les mêmes mots que les hommes dans son rêve. Elle avala une grande lampée de whisky, la sentant lui brûler la gorge et descendre dans son ventre, en la réchauffant de l'intérieur.

Elle baissa les yeux sur elle-même et remarqua qu'elle était assise en tenue de nuit sur le lit. Elle avait complètement rejeté la couverture à ses pieds et elle se sentit stupide plantée ainsi devant Eastwood dans son pantalon de pyjama à carreaux et son haut tout simple. Ils étaient emballés juste au cas où et la nuit dernière, elle n'avait pas résisté au besoin de les enfiler.

Avec son journal disparu, sa vie privée violée et la dernière scène de Jim par dessus tout ça, elle voulait juste se sentir comme chez elle. Passer son confortable pyjama paraissait le moyen idéal pour y parvenir.

\- Comme à la maison, hein ? ajouta Matt avec un sourire, comme s'il lisait ses pensées. Et à nouveau : C'était un cauchemar ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement. Spector était juste en train de m'étrangler quand vous avez débarqué pour votre... visite à domicile.

Une autre gorgée de whisky et Stella se sentit mieux.

\- Je vous dirais bien de vous sortir ce mec de l'esprit, mais nous savons tous les deux que vous ne serez en mesure de le faire une fois qu'il sera pris. Alors ...

Eastwood se tut. Il hésita à se verser lui-même un verre, mais repoussa l'idée.

\- J'ai juste besoin d'une distraction, dit Stella calmement, se parlant à elle-même plus qu'à Eastwood.

Il aurait pu le prendre pour lui mais s'en abstint.

\- La prochaine fois, choisissez votre distraction avec plus de discernement. En commençant par s'assurer qu'elle n'est pas mariée pour commencer. C'est une petite ville.

Stella choisit d'ignorer son commentaire.

\- Qui est de service pour la surveillance de ma chambre ce soir ?

\- Richards, répondit Eastwood, en contrôlant à travers les fenêtres les allers-venues des passants sur la rue.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Stella fixa Eastwood d'un regard glacial, mais ça ne sembla pas avoir d'effet sur lui. Après un long moment, il eut un demi-sourire. Stella nota son petit air satisfait, ça l'agaça au plus haut point.

\- J'allais partir, dit-il et il se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Eastwood ? Rappela Stella, en remontant la couverture sur elle.

\- Oui ? Matt se retourna à mi-chemin.

\- Assurez-vous que cette irruption dans ma chambre avec armes à feu ou tout autre chose de ce type ne se reproduise pas.

\- Même si on vous étrangle à mort ?

Il souleva un sourcil, et la regarda se mettre à son aise au lit une fois de plus.

\- Oui, si cela signifie que je peux enfin dormir.

La contrariété dans sa voix était nuancée d'une pointe de sarcasme et Eastwood comprit qu'elle allait mieux. Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui.


	4. Chapter 4

**Avec beaucoup de retard, merci à ArchiePanjabiFan, Manon, AlwaysCaskett3012 et Alice-East pour leurs reviews et encouragements ;-)**

**Je vais me remettre à la traduction de la suite puisqu'il y a encore 5 autres chapitres :-)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

_Le chapitre se situe juste après l'épisode 2x04 _

**24 heures plus tard.**

Stella referma finalement la porte derrière elle, laissant au dehors tous les problèmes de la journée. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas croire leur chance - ce foirage chez Spector aurait pu leur coûter très cher. Elle ne voulait pas se leurrer : il risquait de deviner ce qui s'était réellement passé. Et si Spector commençait à suspecter quelque chose, ça deviendrait nettement plus compliqué. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre et voir.

Elle s'installa sur le lit avec son ordinateur portable. D'un coup de pied, elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures et laissa échapper un doux gémissement de plaisir en savourant de pouvoir enfin se détendre. La journée avait été très longue. Elle s'était même assoupie à la morgue, ce qui avait manifestement mis Reed mal à l'aise, peut-être même que ça l'avait-elle rendue nerveuse. Mais ce n'était pas calculé du tout - Stella était juste épuisée, c'était arrivé. Rien de plus.

Stella regardait l'écran sans but, surfant sur le web tout en pensant à Rose. Ils avaient encore une chance de la retrouver, il fallait juste jouer les bonnes cartes. Stella espérait qu'après l'annonce à la presse que le corps de Rose pourrait avoir été trouvé, Spector voudrait prouver qu'elle était encore en vie. Mais si jamais il soupçonnait qu'on le surveillait, les chances que ça marche étaient très minces. Stella ferma les yeux et renversa la tête contre l'oreiller.

Rose était peut-être morte, mourante ou enfermée quelque part et c'était entièrement de leur faute. De sa faute. Deux petits enfants risquaient maintenant de perdre leur mère et pour quoi ? Pour un stupide portrait robot qui n'avait pas apporté grand chose ?

Spector pouvait bien montrer son visage au grand jour : personne ne soupçonnerait ce qu'il était en réalité : il avait tout du chic type, un père de deux enfants, un mari, un psy spécialiste du deuil, bordel de merde ! Elle en était malade en imaginant ces gens livrer à ce connard sadique leurs sentiments les plus intimes, leurs douleurs et angoisses les plus enfouies. Elle pensa à ce couple qui avait perdu son fils de 10 ans - comment ils avaient partagé leur douleur avec Spector. Il avait dû jouir de ça, s'en délecter avec gourmandise, sentir comme un shoot dans ses veines en approchant si près leur désespoir, en le touchant littéralement. Il avait dû prendre son pied ce salopard...

Stella essaya de respirer lentement pour tenter de canaliser la colère qui bouillait en elle. Colère contre elle-même, contre Jim, contre les policiers inconsistants au point de ruiner le plafond de la maison de Spector - le plafond lui-même ! -, contre Spector surtout et encore une fois contre elle-même pour avoir conduit Spector directement à Rose.

Inspirer. Expirer. Elle avait désespérément besoin de se libérer de toutes ces sensations, il lui fallait une distraction pour apaiser son esprit, qu'il puisse à nouveau fonctionner sans encombres. Spector avait fait ses preuves : c'était un calculateur, un adversaire intelligent, et un très bon psychologue - lentement mais sûrement, il continuait à jouer avec ses émotions comme un musicien habile - les meurtres frappaient libérant un choeur de compassion, la disparition de Rose déclenchait des notes de culpabilité, l'invasion de sa chambre convoquait une sourde mélodie de peur, tandis que l'introduction par effraction dans sa vie - secrète, privée couchée sur les pages de son journal - sonnait comme l'accord final qui la laissait désorientée, choquée, perdue même...

Et là, dans ce tourbillon d'émotions, naissait cette colère, la plus aveugle et vaine des émotions.

Inspirer. Expirer. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Elle le savait.

D'une certaine manière, elle devait s'empêcher de ressentir exactement ce que le tueur voulait qu'elle se ressente. Alors seulement serait-elle en mesure de le tromper, de lui tendre un piège et de finalement le rattraper. Elle essaya de se calmer et envisageait de descendre pour un long bain lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

\- Quoi encore ?! pensa Stella, agacée, en descendant du lit et remettant ses chaussures.

Elle était sûre que c'était soit Dani qui était censée être de garde ce soir, soit Eastwood venant avec de nouveaux développements pour l'enquête, soit Jim - avec des infos si elle avait de la chance, ou plus probablement avec des conneries personnelles. En se dirigeant vers la porte, elle remercia ceux qui avaient installé la surveillance audio dans sa chambre - au moins ça empêcherait Jim de foutre le bordel dans ce domaine. Souriant à cette pensée, elle ouvrit la porte, sans prendre la peine de regarder par le judas - il y avait des policiers qui contrôlaient les accès après tout.

Dire qu'elle fut surprise de voir Tanya Reed Smith face à elle serait un euphémisme.

Reed lui sourit un peu maladroitement et demanda :

\- On peut parler ?

\- Pas vraiment » répondit Stella, maudissant cette fois intérieurement les autorités supérieures pour la surveillance audio dans sa chambre.

Mais Reed continua en entrant dans la chambre, ne laissant à Stella pas d'autre choix que de fermer la porte derrière elle:

\- Ca ne prendra qu'une minute.

\- Tanya…

\- J'ai un problème, coupa Reed. Le problème, c'est que j'attends toujours que tu m'embrasses à nouveau, qu'il ne s'est rien passé depuis avant-hier. Et que j'ai besoin de savoir si c'est dans tes plans.

\- Tanya, écoute ...

Stella savait qu'il n'y avait plus moyen de sauver la situation maintenant, mais au moins pouvait-elle espérer limiter les dégâts. Inconsciente de tout cela, Reed continua :

\- ...Ou si tu en as envie, parce que moi j'en ai envie. Aujourd'hui, quand tu t'es endormie dans mon bureau, j'étais incapable de faire autre chose que de te regarder et de lutter contre une furieuse envie de t'embrasser pour te réveiller et voir à nouveau ton regard sur moi, comme celui que tu as eu ce soir-là. Ca me rend folle, Stella, tu me rends folle. Et puis je me suis dit - bon sang, on ne vit qu'une fois, ce qui semble encore plus réel depuis qu'il y a un tueur en liberté ici, dans cette ville. Je te veux. Et c'est pour ça que je suis là, conclut enfin Reed.

Elle prit une grande respiration et chercha le regard de Stella. Celle-ci affichait une expression amusée sur le visage et répondit en faisant un pas délibéré vers Reed :

\- OK. Quand je disais «pas vraiment», je voulais dire que nous ne sommes pas seules, et que ma chambre est maintenant sous surveillance 24h sur 24, 7 jours sur 7.

Les yeux de Reed s'agrandirent et un spontané "Oh, putain!" s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Stella se tenait juste en face d'elle maintenant, si près que Reed pouvait sentir la chaleur du rayonnement de son corps. Elle offrit à Reed un sourire malicieux tout en reculant d'un pas, et défit le premier bouton de son chemisier :

\- Voila, approuva-t-elle. Maintenant, si nous avons de la chance, la seule personne qui profite de cet échange chaud et décousu est Ferrington, qui est de quart ce soir ...

Un autre bouton sauta et Reed put voir le soutien-gorge de dentelle que Stella portait. L'embarras qu'elle se ressentait encore une minute avant se transformait rapidement en excitation. Reed réduisit la distance avec la détective blonde qui se tenait maintenant au pied du lit tandis que Stella continuait :

\- Si nous avons moins de chance, Ferrington et Eastwood sont en train de profiter de notre petite discussion. Eastwood dont je dois dire qu'il a été étrangement présent ici, même si cette mission ne relève pas vraiment de son travail...

Reed frissonna - laisser les cadres supérieurs de la police avoir connaissance de ses expériences sexuelles n'était pas à son ordre du jour. Pas du tout. Mais elle n'y pouvait plus rien. Et à vrai dire, la situation lui paraissait même presque drôle et délicieusement électrisante. Surtout maintenant que la chemise en flanelle de Stella était complètement ouverte, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur le corps tonique et harmonieux de la détective. Stella décrocha le téléphone et appuya sur le bouton de connexion.

\- Alors Ferrington, qui est là ? demanda Stella d'une voix neutre, avec un ton professionnel qui tranchait avec celui sensuel et plus doux qu'elle venait d'utiliser avec Reed.

La réponse, égale, arriva.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit la deuxième option, madame.

\- Baisées ! Laissa échapper Reed, provoquant un sourire en coin chez Stella :

\- Ça me va. Mais juste avant que nous... nous y mettions, ce que, je te prie de me croire, j'ai bien l'intention de faire... - la chemise glissait maintenant de ses épaules.

\- Je voudrais bien voir ça…

Reed baissa la voix sensuellement et leva la main pour tracer les contours de l'épaule - nue maintenant - de Stella. Son geste fut coupé dans son élan : elle sentit sa main capturée et immédiatement les doigts effilés de Stella entrelaçant les siens..

\- … Juste avant, j'ai juste une question à poser. Les yeux de Stella brillaient de malice et de sensualité alors qu'elle continuait. Non pas que je m'en soucie vraiment pour le moment, mais c'est une dédicace spéciale pour Eastwood : Tanya Reed Smith, es-tu mariée ?

Reed s'attendait à autre chose. Interloquée, elle laissa échapper la vérité :

\- Oui, mais nous sommes séparés depuis des mois.

\- Cela semble acceptable, déclara Stella en atteignant le bouton de connexion. Ferrington ? Son désactivé pour la nuit.

\- Oui, Madame.

Et ce fut à ce moment que Stella Gibson attira finalement Tanya Reed Smith pour un vrai baiser.

\- Tu es folle, murmura Reed hors d'haleine quand les lèvres de Stella quittèrent sa bouche et se déplacèrent vers son cou.

\- Tu n'en as même pas idée, ronronna Stella.

Ce furent les derniers mots cohérents qu'elles échangèrent cette nuit.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

_(Perso, j'ai adoré l'inventivité d'Arlesanna dans cette scène. Du pur Stella Gibson ! :-))_


End file.
